<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like you don't want to let go by LenaLawlipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867415">Like you don't want to let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop'>LenaLawlipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier was drunk. It was most likely because he was drunk that he thought this was a question that Geralt would want to answer. Or perhaps he didn't think about it at all.</p><p>"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" he blurted out, slightly slurred, a little pitchy.</p><p>Obviously, Geralt didn't answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like you don't want to let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First prompt for my sugar&amp;spice bingo card! I'm going to be posting all 9 tonight, because it's the last day and I forgot when the deadline was askjdhflakjsdhf orz</p><p>Prompt: First kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was drunk. It was most likely <em>because</em> he was drunk that he thought this was a question that Geralt would want to answer. Or perhaps he didn't think about it at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" he blurted out, slightly slurred, a little pitchy.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, Geralt didn't answer.</p><p>He thought that would be the last of it. Jaskier wasn't likely to remember that in the morning, and even if he did, surely he would realize what a stupid question that was. Of course he'd kissed people before. Lots of them. Perhaps he didn't kiss people with the same frequency that the bard did, but, come on. It was almost offensive that he'd think otherwise.</p><p>But Jaskier didn't forget about it. He was too hungover in the morning, so much so that he forgot to complain about it even. But several days later, when they were camping in the middle of a forest, a few days away from the next city, he brought it up again.</p><p> </p><p>"You never did answer," he said, quietly, just barely above the crackling of the fire. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"</p><p>"If you think about it for two seconds you'll find the answer yourself," Geralt growled, ticked off by the question once more. Jaskier pressed his lips together.</p><p>"What, Yennefer? I shudder at the thought," he mumbled. "I'm being serious, Geralt."</p><p>"I can't believe you'd ask something like this," he told him, shaking his head. "Yes, of course I've kissed people before, bard."</p><p>"Well, pardon my curiosity. You almost always bed whores, and they won't let you kiss them."</p><p>"I don't <em>exclusively</em> bed whores, Jaskier."</p><p>"Well, which is why I'm asking! I'm not always with you, and you've been roaming the Continent for so much longer than we've even known each other!"</p><p>"And you thought I wouldn't have kissed someone in all that time?"</p><p>"It was more like I wasn't sure, and I wanted to make sure you've been treated nicely at some point, but I didn't realize this was a touchy subject for some reason," Jaskier argued, defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed, long, and suffering. Only Jaskier would think about it that way... The wording made him frown, however. He turned fully to look at him, setting his hands on his hips, torn between amusement and consternation.</p><p> </p><p>"And what, pray tell, would you have done if I'd said no?" he asked, focusing his sight on the bard, who turned pink at the question, fidgeting with his lute.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, you've been hellbent on treating me 'nicely' as you say, for years. So, what would you have done if I said I hadn't kissed anyone before?"</p><p>"W-well," Jaskier stammered, straightening a little, but Geralt could clearly see his fingers shaking, anxiety rolling off him in waves. "I would have asked whether you had any preferences before I set out to find someone who would be able to... help."</p><p>"Aha..."</p><p>"Why?" Jaskier asked back, breath still caught in his chest, too quick to be as nonchalant as he wanted to sound. "Do you <em>want</em> me to help?"</p><p>"Are you <em>offering</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shouldn't tease him like this. He knew perfectly well how infatuated Jaskier was with him — his body, his mind reminded him. And he knew he was appealing to certain people. Lots of muscle, tall, broad... Sure, some people liked that kind of thing, especially people who got used to the scars, like Jaskier had after a while. But he shouldn't tease him about this... Not even Jaskier would go as far as kissing him just because he had a boner for his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I am?" Jaskier said then, however, breaking through Geralt's thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other for a second, and Jaskier's eyes grew wide when he realized how off guard he'd caught Geralt. He gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you didn't mean that, oh gods, I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."</p><p>"Wait," Geralt rasped, walking closer tentatively. "You meant that."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make this awkward, I was just..."</p><p>"Okay," Geralt interrupted him, an odd shiver of nerves running down the back of his neck, down his spine, settling on his abdomen. Jaskier's eyes were huge as they searched for his own. He let out a breath as he found his answers.</p><p>"Oh," he said, simply. "Oh, Geralt. Are you sure...?"</p><p>"You said you'd kiss me, I happen to like kissing. Problem?" Geralt asked, tentatively setting out boundaries. Jaskier giggled.</p><p>"I happen to like kissing as well. I happen to like lots of things," he added, slowly. Geralt snorted.</p><p>"No need to be subtle, bard. I know what kissing leads to."</p><p>"Wha— oh," Jaskier laughed some more. "Oh, you have been kissed, but you haven't... hmm. Never mind. Come here. I'm going to kiss you, and then I'm going to kiss you... and then I might kiss you some more. And if something else happens, well... we'll deal with that when we get there," he settled, extending one slightly shaky hand towards Geralt. He nearly startled when it caressed his cheek. "Is that... okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure exactly what Jaskier meant. He knew what kissing was, he knew what people did when they kissed. He was fine if Jaskier wanted to go further afterwards, though the forest ground wouldn't be too forgiving on either of them. So he nodded.</p><p>Jaskier smiled, gentle, a smile entirely too similar to the one he wore when he tended to Geralt's wounds, or when he handed him a pile of clothes that he'd kept close to the hearth so he could wear something warm to bed, or when he soaped up his hair after a hunt. A smile Geralt had seen thousands of times... Never this close, though. He'd seen it, but he'd never felt it on his lips, known its taste. Jaskier tasted of their dinner, a little, and of human, and human mouth. His scent was stronger around his face and neck, and his wrist was still next to Geralt's nose, his fingers now threading into his hair. The combination was warm, warmer than with other humans... It was familiar, and relaxing. Geralt realized, with a jolt of surprise, just how comfortable he'd grown to be around the bard.</p><p>His lips were soft against his own, slow, dragging the kiss out. Geralt didn't mind, but he did wonder whether Jaskier had something in mind different from what Geralt knew about kissing. After all, yes, he'd kissed before, but he knew he was far from an expert...</p><p>It was tortuously slow, that was the thing. Jaskier slid their lips together, pressing against him in a dance as old as mankind, but he did so slowly, a move at a time. He played with his lips, pressing, and suckling ever so gently, but teasingly drawing back whenever Geralt tried to open his lips, or lick at them, only to come back and press himself a little closer, confusing Geralt, but also drawing him in again almost immediately, curious, and warm, and safe.</p><p>It took him a few moments to realize truly how close Jaskier had moved, he only did notice when the bard pulled away fully, with a huff, and passed the strap of his lute over his own head, placing it aside. The cold air that hit Geralt was a bit of a shock, only mitigated when Jaskier sat even closer, pressing himself to Geralt's side, and turning his face with a finger so he could kiss him again, a little harder, with a quiet hum that made Geralt's fingers itch. Jaskier hummed again, louder, when Geralt finally placed his own hands around him, pressing at the small of his back.</p><p>It still took a few minutes before Jaskier took the first step forward, trapping Geralt's lip between his teeth and all but whimpering when Geralt returned the gesture. His hands, which had been busy tracing patterns in Geralt's shoulders, ran up his nape and into his hair, forcing a full-body shudder out of him, that only seemed to spur him further. His tongue was incredibly hot when it touched against Geralt's lips. Jaskier licked at his lips before going in when Geralt opened his mouth for him, and not even then did he move faster.</p><p>It took hours, or so it felt, before Jaskier dared to suck on Geralt's tongue, harder than he had before, almost suddenly, drawing a low moan out of him. He'd grabbed progressively more of the bard as they kissed, and he nearly pulled him into his lap reflexively at the sensation, the knot that had formed earlier in his stomach no longer being due to nerves. Jaskier exhaled, pulse spiking at Geralt's reaction.</p><p>The kiss turned a lot more fast-paced after that, and Geralt was... relieved, he found. It had been a long time since the last time he'd been so riled up from just a kiss. Jaskier kissed him like a man dying of thirst, now, and he moved of his own accord into his lap after a few more moments, moaning openly as he settled there, their hips flush with one another, the warmth between them enough to help them forget about the cold air around them.</p><p>Jaskier wasn't shy about his kissing, Geralt realized. He enjoyed it, unabashedly, and fully. He wasn't just teasing Geralt, he wasn't doing this just to prove a point. He was enjoying it just as much as him. Jaskier bit down on his lower lip, nearly enough to draw blood, and Geralt growled, taking advantage of their new position to let his hands wander lower on Jaskier's body. Jaskier let go of his lip to gasp and press his forehead to Geralt's.</p><p>When Geralt opened his eyes, Jaskier was observing him, just as gentle as before, but also... Geralt swallowed. It was dark around them, Jaskier was likely unable to see the amount of details that Geralt could, but Jaskier looked... gods, he looked wrecked, he looked desperate, and suddenly, Geralt felt a lot better about his own situation.</p><p> </p><p>"You're irresistible, gods," Jaskier mumbled, halfway between awed and choked. Geralt hadn't realized how extremely good it could feel to be praised like that, like this wasn't the most embarrassing thing he'd heard in his life. He pressed another kiss on Jaskier's lips to silence him, before he could make a fool of himself, but he pulled away shortly after. "Are you sure you want to...? I mean, we can stop here if you..."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was about to reply when he realized how earnest Jaskier sounded. He pulled away a bit more, and Jaskier smiled at him, the same smile he always wore. The one he had when he gave him a pat on the shoulder after dressing his wounds, or when he pushed the covers around him better at night, or when he finished pulling Geralt's hair into a decent ponytail. It was so Jaskier it almost hurt to watch it this up close.</p><p>For a moment, they just looked at each other. Geralt knew he was supposed to answer, but Jaskier didn't seem to be in a rush. His fingers had found the hairband at Geralt's nape, and had pulled it off to play with his hair, scratch his scalp while he waited, and Geralt wasn't sure what he wanted to answer.</p><p>Did he want to go further? They were both clearly interested... But it was also cold, and their bedrolls would be enough for a quick handjob, but little else. They weren't prepared for more than that, and he wanted... he wanted...</p><p>He laid his forehead against Jaskier's for a moment, and Jaskier ended up answering the question for him, somehow. He grinned, dragging his nails softly through Geralt's scalp, teasing, but also slipping his hands away from his hair afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's set out the bedrolls, hm? We can kiss a bit more before we call it a night, and maybe some other time..."</p><p>"Maybe some other time," Geralt agreed. But he didn't mean it like...</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pressed their lips together briefly before pulling away, twisting and wiggling his hips into Geralt's as he did, seemingly knowing what Geralt meant whether he said it or not.</p><p>Geralt knew this wasn't the case all the time. The gods knew they argued all the time, they weren't exactly <em>good</em> at communication... but Jaskier seemed to know exactly what Geralt was thinking right now, and for once, Geralt was inclined to let him take the lead.</p><p>Perhaps there might yet be more to kissing than he knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!</p><p>If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my <a>profile</a> for my blanket permission statement!</p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>